True Fluff
by XaviAmi
Summary: Another week of school may not be as bad as you think... SasuNaru Fluff, Fluffity, Fluff and more Fluff!


I thought of this along with my friend, Coolgee, in one long and dragging history lesson. We wasn't really doing anything work related so we just started writing this.

Hope you like it!

Warning: Major FLUFF!!! Yaoi!!! (boyxboy)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

True Fluff

Konoha Gakuen high. Centre of the busy village hidden in the leaves. It was a merry morning, the sun rising, clouds floating above many heads. Anyone could tell this was going to be a glorious day. A mother from every family waving good-bye to their loved ones, their husbands going to work or children going to school. The only two people in the whole town who didn't have that to start off their day were a certain blond idiot and a highly pompous raven. It just so happend that they had each others' company to bring a welcome to their mornings. They were friends -sure- but also competative rivals. Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha.

The two walked down the streets to get to their final destination. To the hell hole called school. Sasuke stopped every few minutes to talk to some randomer. As each engaging conversation began, dirty looks and glares were all Naruto got. It was so un-fair. It's not his fault the kid has "problems". Sasuke was aire to Uchiha industries. A rich and skillfull company ready to be handed down from Sasuke's older brother Itachi to the promising young teen. It was the truth to speak it self. Sasuke was loved by everyone. His work colleagues, Fangirls (and guys) and also literally everyone in school. _He's popular, hansome and clever. All i've got is my sense of humor which no-one is particularly fond of. I am very much suprised he is friends with a dumb ass like me. _A Slight jabbing in Naruto's right side woke him up from his day dream.

"Hey, If you don't snap out of your trance right now!, we are going to be late for school!"

"Well, you're the one who stopped every two seconds to talk to strangers! Hasn't your bro told you to not do that?"

"Yes..."

"And what would happen if someone grabbed hold of you and took you-"

"Don't say it!"

"And took you're cash..."

Sasuke looked at Naruto with a hardly visible smirk on his lips.

"Whatever, let's just go...Dobe" Sasuke said gripping his hand around Naruto's palm and dragged him the rest of the way there.

Naruto had never had anyone hold his hand before. Physical contact was new to him since he grew up with no-one caring. No family, no nothing. It was only when his adoptive father, Iruka, took him in and gave him the love he never had. Sasuke whipped his head around and gave a small lop sided grin. It was very sweet but creepy. Sasuke never smiles. When he does smile it scares the crap out of people. Naruto however enjoys these rare occasions where Sasuke smiles. It made it very hard for Naruto to keep the crimson blush from creeping upon his smug little face. Sasuke gave a slight chuckle and turned back around. Moments like those stopped time and stood the universe still. It's a time where they could be wrapped around each others hearts and keep it a secret.

The late bell began ringing as they just stepped one foot inside the main doors. Both with hands on their knees panting. They stood up and dusted off their uniforms then looked at each other, all in unison. Sasuke opened his mouth about to suggest to get to their first class when he noticed Naruto fidgeting. The top of Naruto's nose scrunched up and he bit down on his lip. Sasuke stared at the blond intensly wondering what the hell he was doing. _Oh now I get what he's doing, the baka. It's sure is cute though when he pulls that face, I just want to kiss that petite pink nose of his and....?! _

Sasuke blushed.

The raven's gaze directed to Naruto's clear and crystal blue eyes. They were so pure. Naruto looked as if he were pleading at that moment. His eyebrows furrowed, both of his legs twisted inwards, and now hopping up and down as a finish. Sasuke rolled his eyes then nodded his head. The midnight black bangs swaying as he did so.

"Thank-you!" Naruto exclaimed already sprinting halfway down the hallway.

Sasuke chuckled._ He could have just asked, hn...Go figure._ And started to make his way down the corridor following the path _his_ dobe had just made a break for. To the boy's bathroom. Wait a second _his _dobe?

_I wonder if it will ever be that way? _thought Sasuke

The bathroom door flung open, and a blond haired boy made a dash to the cubicles.

_I sure wish we could be like that. _thought Naruto as he 'did his buisness'

_Who knows? but for now It'll be alright just the way are. _thought the two best friends at the same time, far apart but just as near.

The end...or is it?

* * *

Cliffhanger!

A/N I may continue if I get some reviews, Just tell me what you think OK?

Review, and then I shall make up a bribe for you to Review! :)

Whoa that made no sense!


End file.
